


Of Popsicles and Patience

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cracky, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has spent a lot of years looking at people's lips.  Before the fancy SHIELD-designed ear implant it was the only way he could keep up any kind of conversation.  So, lip reading was a thing that he did a lot of.  It's kind of why he's never really understood the obsession that some people have with them.</p><p>....Until Pietro Maximoff comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Popsicles and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Pooling two prompts from my list:  
> Anonymous said:  
> A prompt where Clint has to read Pietro's lips to understand what he's saying, but Pietro thinks it's because Clint wants to kiss him. Clint does, but that's not why he's staring at Pietro's mouth. Hilarity and flirting ensues!  
> and  
> Anonymous said:  
> hawksilver - pietro has an oral fixation and it's driving clint nuts

Clint has spent a lot of years looking at people's lips. Before the fancy SHIELD-designed ear implant it was the only way he could keep up any kind of conversation. So, lip reading was a thing that he did a lot of. It's kind of why he's never really understood the obsession that some people have with them.

 

_Yeah baby, those lips would look so good wrapped around my cock. You want something in your mouth so bad? Come here. Let's put that filthy mouth of yours to better use._

 

Nope. He just doesn't get it. Lips and mouths were his lifeline growing up, seeing them as sexual would have just made his teenaged years way more awkward than they needed to be. He knows his kinks, and oral fixation just isn't one of them.

 

Until Pietro Maximoff comes along.

 

He doesn't notice it at first. Not until the receiver on his implant gets shorted out thanks to a drunk and boisterous god of thunder, forcing him to fall back on lip reading until Tony can reverse engineer a new one. Had the kid always had such a fascination with putting things in his mouth? Pietro's relative unfamiliarity with the English language means that Clint has to concentrate harder to read his lips, more so than with any of the other Avengers and it's like a special kind of torture.

 

He had been irritated at first. At the way that Pietro kept wetting his lips while he was trying to follow what the kid was saying. The way that the kid nibbled on his lower lip, his teeth leaving tiny indentations in the soft pink flesh that was really fricking distracting. And annoying. It definitely wasn't hot.

 

Some other things that weren't hot was the way that Pietro liked to suck mints, rolling them around in his mouth or chew on pen caps or his new found addiction to popsicles, the gentle way he licked and sucked them, lips turning cherry red as the juice stained them.

 

OK, maybe it was a little bit hot.

 

More than anything else though, it's frustrating. He's starting to realise that he might have feelings for Pietro yet the fact that he starts to get aroused by that goddamn ridiculous mouth every time he tries to talk to him is putting a bit of a dampener on things. He wants to talk to Pietro, to make sure that they're on the same page. He's not exactly a spring chicken any more and he needs Pietro to know that he's looking for something a bit more serious than a fling. Of course, any time he tries to start that conversation, Pietro's wicked lips invade his thoughts and his ability to even _think_ in full sentences practically flies out the window.

 

He's pretty much resolved himself to waiting until Tony finishes up with his new (and supposedly improved) implant and does his best to avoid the more annoying Maximoff until then.

 

It's a strategy that's working just fine for him until Rib Night.

 

Clint is a patient man, a controlled man. His stealth scores are still the highest SHIELD has ever seen. He can wait, arrow poised and locked into position, not moving a muscle, for hours until his window of opportunity comes.

 

All that patience and control disappears at the sight of Pietro licking barbeque sauce off his fingers, tongue flicking out to follow a trail of sauce as it runs down his arm towards his elbow.

 

Clint is up and out of his seat in a blink of his eye, stalking towards a delighted looking Pietro. He can't hear the sniggers as he drags the kid somewhere more private but he knows they're there. Hell, Tony's here tonight, there's probably cat-calling as well. He really doesn't care.

 

Pietro is pressed up against him, mouth trailing wet lines of heat down his neck. Clint can feel the vibrations from the kids mouth as he mutters into his skin but he can't hear what he's saying.

 

“What? Say that again?” Pietro pouts as Clint pulls him away from his neck so he can see his lips but soon busies himself by slowly working at Clint's belt buckle.

 

“I was saying”, _god his mouth is gorgeous_ , “that it's about damn time.” Pietro finishes with his belt and drops to his knees, grinning slyly as he pulls Clint's jeans and briefs down just enough to expose his hard, leaking cock.

 

Clint's head thuds against the wall he's found himself pressed up against. “Oh fuck, Pietro. Yeah, baby. Those lips are gonna look so good wrapped around me. You need something in your mouth, don't you? God, your mouth is filthy.”

 

Pietro's breath ghosts over the tip of his aching erection and Clint's glad he can't hear the moan of want that escapes him. Pietro smiles at the sound, his blue eyes turned up to meet Clint's face. “I knew you had a thing for my mouth. I noticed you watching it every time I spoke. You made me feel so special.”

 

“God, yeah. You're so fucking special.” Clint starts to buck his hips, wanting, needing Pietro to get on with it.

 

“Patience, Clint. You should be good at that. God knows that it took you long enough to make a move. If I had to eat one more stupid popsicle I was going to be sick.” Pietro teases before giving in and gently suckling the head of Clint's cock into his mouth.

 

It's incredible and Clint feels like he's about to burst already except something's niggling at him about what Pietro just said.

 

“Hold on, Hold on....jesus...fuck. Did you start..holy...doing all that oral fixation....shit...because I was looking at your mouth?”

 

Pietro pops off with a wicked grin. “Yep. And it worked too.” He looks so proud and Clint can't help but dissolve into laughter. “What's so funny?”

 

Clint is practically doubled over with laughter now, not caring that his cock is swinging through the air as Pietro frowns up at him, blow job forgotten for the moment. “I'm...I'm deaf!! My hearing aid broke so I've had to read lips for the past three weeks while Tony builds me a new one.”

 

Pietro flushes in embarrassment. “So when I thought you liked me because you were looking at my lips....At least we have a good story to tell the grandchildren.” he shrugs before setting back to the task of getting Clint off spectacularly.

 

Well that answers the question about whether Pietro is in this for the long haul. There's just one thing:

 

“We are NOT telling our grandchildren about this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
